


Souls intertwined

by staircase



Category: Shadowhunters(TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Magnus Bane, Fingering, M/M, Top Alec Lightwood, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, theyre college kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staircase/pseuds/staircase
Summary: It’s not what he expects but life with Alec is full of unexpected things Magnus never dreamed of.





	Souls intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> if pol like this i could make it into a series where they just explore their relationship, sexually and non.

Magnus’ head buzzes with warmth. His brain is going overlaps, overloading with sounds and people and a warm hand on his back. He isn’t drunk, he’s only had half a cup of what everyone else at the party is having. It’s just a new scene which he loves. 

Alec keeps guiding him past the crowd, the leather of his jacket irregularly rubbing against Magnus’ forearm. His scent is all that surrounds Magnus these days. The presence of Alec, the scent of Alec, his voice and just Alec. 

They get into Alec’s car, neither of them saying a word. There’s an unknown kind of lightness in the air, a newfound comfort in the silence. 

Magnus told his mom he’d be staying the night at Alec’s, who’s house is empty. Magnus’ mom doesn’t really trust him and Magnus can’t blame her. He didn’t either, not with Alec’s tattoos and intimidating nature. But he does now and he’s never felt safer. 

Magnus takes a steaming shower, washing away all sweat and the reek of alcohol. He’s not used to Alec’s house or Alec in general. Everything’s so big and fancy and rich, Magnus doesn’t know how to act. 

Alec showers downstairs. In a different shower. They haven’t reached that point in their relationship, not yet. Not because they’re not ready but because it’s something new and unspoken. Magnus would like that to change. 

Alec’s waiting him by the bed when he gets out. Alec, who is half naked in his black boxer briefs, all in his beauty and glory like he always is. Magnus feels the opposite, even if he’s hidden under a large t-shirt from Alec’s collection and underwear. 

The quiet continues, even when they both get under the covers and the lights go out. It’s not the first time they’ve lied together in a bed but it’s the first night they’re spending together. Alec still seems to know what to do. In the large bed, his body quietly rustles the covers as he moves. He presses gently, almost cautiously against Magnus’ back, his fingers sneaking under Magnus’ shirt to curl against his hip. 

“You okay?” He whispers. It sounds so loud, right next to Magnus’ ear in the darkness. Magnus knows where the question comes from. 

They’ve only just recently started to be seen together on campus and outside. They’re not a couple, not officially at least. That’s another thing Magnus would like to change. 

Magnus’ heart hammers so wildly in his chest it irregularities his breathing, eyes glued to the wall in front of him, “Yeah,” he whispers back. 

Alec keeps his lips right next to Magnus’ ear, pressing a soft kiss there as they trail to his shoulder. The hand once on his waist trails to spread across Magnus’ stomach. It moves so slowly and gently, barely hovering above the skin. 

It’s when it trails to play with the waistband of his boxers when Magnus’ breath cuts off completely, body tensing with nerves of excitement. 

Alec must feel it under his fingers. He snuggles his cheek against Magnus, swallowing. “Has anyone ever touched you?” 

Magnus keeps staring at the wall, letting the silence cast over them a few seconds longer. He doesn’t feel tired, not the slightest. “No,” he says. There’s no point in lying or dodging the truth. 

Alec’s hand runs over the back of Magnus’ thigh, fingers pressing so ever softly onto his cheek as they trail onto the curve of his back.

“Can I?” Alec whispers and Magnus slightly tilts his head, seeing how intensely Alec is staring at him. “Touch you?”

Magnus nods, throat dry. 

“I need a yes, Magnus,” Alec says, pressing himself tighter against him. 

“Yes,” it’s barely audible, such a breathless whisper. “Please.”

Alec moves. Magnus doesn’t dare to, only listens closely as Alec does and opens something before getting back to Magnus. 

It already feels so intimate. Just being there. 

Alec moves the cover from Magnus’ body. He pets his waist up and down with such smooth movement that it makes Magnus nearly turn into a puddle. He would, if Alec’s fingers wrapping around the fabric on his body wouldn’t be there. His warm fingers drag along Magnus’ body, leaving Magnus filled with arousal and chills as the clothing is pulled away. 

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Alec says, kissing Magnus’ back as a lid is opened. 

Magnus registers a lot. He registers Alec’s lips on his back, his finger circling around his entrance with cold wetness, pushing in slowly and he registers them all so simultaneously. He feels the drag against his walls and it suffocates him inside with burning and slightly stinting pleasure because it’s Alec he gets to experience it with. 

“Alec,” Magnus whispers, voice shaky as he reaches around to slide his fingers into Alec’s hair. Both of their breaths have grown heavier, the bed softly rocking with Alec’s hips and two fingers now buried in Magnus. 

Magnus can’t help the involuntary gasps and winces that are punched out of him with every wave of pleasure. 

“Alec,” Magnus chants again, stomach flipping. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Alec whispers, hand moving between them at a faster pace. 

This is the first time Magnus enjoys being in the spotlight. He can feel his stomach flexing, his legs clenching with an upcoming release as he releases a moan, much too loud in the quiet. 

“You close?” Alec is still so close pressed against his back and Magnus wants him closer and closer. Alec is already as close as he can, two bodies moving together with skin to skin, Alec’s fingers curling so nicely.

“Mmh,” he winces, head moving in a soft nod, “So close,” Magnus whispers, body burning as he takes in every guttural whine and moan escaping Alec’s mouth. 

Magnus’ hand clasps the sheet into a tight clutch, ass pushing up as his breath grows louder. He feels like he’s lying on a bed of roses. 

“Come on, baby,” Alec whispers, two digits pushing deeper into him. 

“Alec- Alec,” Magnus can’t get anything else out of his mouth, clutching Alec’s hair in his fist and the sheet in the other. His body twitches, growing stiff for a second as Magnus moans before his body lets loose. 

He shakes under Alec, who’s pressing reassuring kisses on his back and pumping his fingers until he feels Magnus grow sensitive. They slip out, Alec leaving the bed and Magnus is on the highest cloud nine as a damp towel presses against his skin. 

It doesn’t take long until Alec is next to him again and Manus has gotten down. He feels surreal like it’s a dream and he’ll wake up soon. 

But when he turns around to face Alec who’s already staring at him, he comes to tealize that this is his reality. Alec. 

Magnus smiles softly, grabbing Alec’s wrist to bring it to his waist. His own fingers curl against Alec’s jaw. 

“Was it good?” Alec smiles cheekily. 

“Yes,” Magnus whispers, hear overloading. 

“That’s just the start,” Alec says. The hand on his waist pushes Magnus onto his back, Alec’s body shadowing his, “I can’t wait to show you everything. All the love I can give you.” 

Magnus smiles, “You’ve already given me everything.” 

Alec shakes his head, inky strands tickling Magnus’ forehead, “I haven’t. There’s so much more I want to give you. And will.” 

Magnus can’t find words, instead he leans up to press their lips together. It’s like sealing something, locking them two together ad partners. 

It’s a promise for a future.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s like 1 am and i just came back from the theater watching the movie after which was so much better than i expected. this kinda is inspired by that sooo


End file.
